Everyone Knows
by eudyptulaminor
Summary: Rodney has come to depend on Carson to be there for him. What happens when Carson is not there to fix his injuries? Slash RMCB First time Now with surprising second chapter!
1. Understanding the Knowing

A/N: Not mine, as much as I wish they were... sigh

It was one of those things he never had to question. Carson would be there to fix his injuries whether they be from a mission gone wrong or from stupidity (never his) in the lab. When it was a minor injury they would have their regular banter and both walk away feeling a little better. When it was a serious, mission gone wrong injury, Carson would stay with him until he was feeling irritated that he wasn't in his lab discovering all that Atlantis had to offer.

He never realize how much he had come to depend on Carson to be there to make him better until he wasn't there to fix his injury from a semi-failed mission.

"Where's Carson"

"He's working on some research in the lab."

"Why didn't he come out? Isn't he the chief medical officer?"

"He's in the middle of something. And since he is the chief medical officer, he can delegate responsibilities. He is not the only doctor here who can fix your injuries, Dr. McKay."

"I know that. But he knows my medical history."

"We all know your medical history. Its in your file."

"Oh. Are we done yet?"

"Yes."

Rodney quickly left for the sanctuary his lab offered him. Once there he collapsed in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"What is wrong?" asked Radek.

"I think I'm screwed. I know I'm screwed."

"What did you do this time?"

Rodney lifted his head. "What makes you think I did anything?

"Why else would you be screwed?"

"Well, it's not like that."

"What is it then?"

Rodney put his head back down and mumbled something.

"What was that?" smiled Radek.

"I _said_ that I think I've grown too fond of, of, someone!" Rodney stated as he lifted his head.

"You've grown too fond of someone. Why don't you just go ahead and admit that you love Carson and then we can both get back to work?"

"What? I love, that's, what?"

"It is only natural that you would fall in love with the man you have been seeing, no?"

"But we aren't, I mean, its not like that!"

Radek just stared at Rodney. "You two aren't seeing each other."

"No, we're just friends."

"That's impossible."

"What? Why?"

"Everyone knows that you two love each other. They only time you seem even relatively happy is when you are talking to him or just got back from seeing him. There is no way that you two are just friends."

"Well, we are! Wait, everyone. You said everyone. And love each other! Are you saying that Carson loves me?"

"And you say that you are a genius. Why do you think he hasn't called you on all the times you rush to the infirmary with a simple cut that you could fix yourself with a band-aid? Why do you think he is always the one to patch you up?"

"Well he wasn't there today!"

Radek just smirked.

"Can you believe that he was in his lab doing research? Research! When there were people that needed him!"

"Because fixing you up is the only part of his job description."

"Well, it should be!"

"Can we just skip to the part where you acknowledge you love him and get on with our day?"

"Fine. I love him. Can't live without him. If I don't see him at least once a day my heart stops beating. Good enough?"

"Yes. Now you just have to do something about it." With that Radek went back to trying to figure out the latest Ancient technology.

'Do something about it?' Was Radek daft? Carson might reject him and that would probably mean the end of their friendship. Rodney couldn't stop thinking about all the possible situations that might occur if he were to tell Carson how exactly he felt. He was thinking about it so much that he never noticed that two hours had passed until Radek waved his hand in front of his face.

"You do realize you have been sitting there for two hours?"

"What?"

"You really just need to go tell him. Then you can actually do what everyone here already thinks you two have been doing."

Rodney, with no witty response, just glared at his friend and left. He had no destination in mind so it was surprising to him when he found himself standing outside of Carson's quarters. After arguing with himself for a few moments, he looked up and down the hall and let himself inside. Once inside, he sat on the couch and waited for Carson to show up.

"How were things today?" asked Carson as he exited the lab.

"Fine, nothing major. Sheppard's team came back so of course there were the minor injuries to patch up."

"Really? How was everyone?"

"Just fine. Dr. McKay had a few minor scratches, but that was the worst of it."

"Well, that's good."

"McKay seemed a little upset when he learned that you were in your lab. Why didn't you tell him that you were going to be doing research all week before he left?"

"What?"

"McKay. He was upset that you weren't there to patch up his wounds."

"I got that part. What I didn't get was the part where I was supposed to have told him what I was doing for the week."

"Why wouldn't you tell him? I mean, you are seeing each other. I would have…."

"Seeing each other? We aren't seeing each other!"

"Oh, really? Everyone just thought…"

"Everyone!"

"Umm."

"Ah, never mind. I'll see ye tomorrow." With that a semi-confused Carson started walking back to his quarters. 'I think I'll just forget we ever had that conversation.'

Except for the fact that when he opened his door, he found Rodney staring back at him.

"Rodney? What are you doing here?"

"I just sat in my lab for two hours. Got nothing done. Its all your fault."

"How exactly is it my fault?"

"You were in your lab! You weren't there to do your job!"

"I was doing my job, Rodney."

"No, you weren't. You weren't there when I needed you to fix my wounds!"

"There are other doctors."

"But they aren't you!"

Silence. "Rodney, you know that if had asked, I would have come."

"I shouldn't need you! I shouldn't be this attached! I should be able to put a band-aid on myself! But I can't! I need to see you, I need you to remind me that everything is going to be alright," ended Rodney quietly.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" asked Carson.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I seem to have grown very fond of you."

"Fond of me."

"Yes."

More silence.

"Okay, I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Rodney asked as he threw his hands in the air and turned away.

Because he had turned away, he missed the smile that crossed Carson's face and the twinkle that appeared in his eyes.

"You love me?"

"Yes. I can understand if you don't feel the same way, I can even understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore."

"Oh, what I'm thinking of right now is something a friend would never think of."

Rodney hung his head. "I'll just be leaving then."

"Why the bloody hell would you be doing a stupid thing like that?"

"You said you didn't want to be friends…"

"I never said that. I just said what I was thinking wasn't something a friend would think. A lover probably would however."

Rodney's head whipped up to stare at the man who had captured his heart. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"And apparently what everyone else here has also been thinking."

"Oh god."

"So, I think we've got to make up for lost time. Since everyone else thinks we're already doing it…."

"Oh god."

"And here I was thinking you were an Atheist," Carson said softly as he approached his soon-to-be lover.

"Carson…."

"Rodney," was the reply just before their lips meet. Rodney had a fleeting thought that he had never before felt anything so heavenly before all thought left his head and headed about two feet lower and staid there for the rest of the night.


	2. Radek Knows

Disclaimer: Still sadly don't own

A/N: There wasn't going to be a second chapter, but Rodney forced it out of me.

-Special thanks to my beta (don't quite know which name she wants here... but she knows who she is!)

"So."

"So what?"

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

Radek stared across the worktable at his cantankerous boss. "Is that a smile?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"You are smiling! You told him! What happened?"

"If I am smiling, which is highly unlikely, it is because I have almost figured out this device."

"You lie. You are no closer to figuring that out than you were three days ago. Something has happened."

Rodney was silent as he made a few more adjustments to the device he was working on and then made a few notes as nothing happened. There was more silence as Rodney continued to work and Radek continued to stare at him.

"Don't you have something to do?" Rodney suddenly asked looking up.

"You are smiling!"

"I am not!" Rodney replied as he ducked his indeed smiling head back down in the device he was working on.

"Why will you not tell me what happened?"

"Because it is none of your business!"

"What is none of Radek's business?" Carson asked as he entered the lab.

"Why Rodney is suddenly smiling."

"Ah. Well then. Rodney, lunch?"

"Its lunch time already?" Rodney asked as he emerged from the still mysterious device.

"Late lunch time. Coming?"

Rodney lifted his eyebrow at the Chief Medical Officer and said, "If you want me to."

"Of course. Why do you think I came down here?"

"Well then. I guess I could come with you." There was a very slight pause as Carson raised his eyebrow. "To lunch. What's on the menu today?"

Radek stared at his friends as they left the lab discussing the lunch menu. However, he was pretty sure that what they were discussing was not on the menu since they never had strawberries or whipped cream in Atlantis.

Things continued in this fashion for the next several days with Radek continuing to try to get Rodney to admit the reason he was smiling so much. He knew it had to be because of Carson, but he could not get the aggravating Canadian to admit as much. So it was with a little bit of happiness (to be away from Radek's questions) and a bit of sadness (he would be away from Carson) that Rodney stepped though the gate just five days after he and Carson had gotten together. 

"Rodney, are you sure this power signature is around here somewhere? We've been searching for hours!" complained John as he took a break from his searching in the hot sun.

"It is in the general area but I can't seem to get exactly where it is since it seems to be attempting to block my scans."

"Attempting?"

"Well, I found the power signature didn't I?"

"Yes, but you can't find where it is."

"Yes, hence the attempting."

"Is this what you are looking for?" asked Teyla as he and Ronan came into the small clearing where John and Rodney were having their discussion.

"Yes, I think that is," Rodney exclaimed as he hurried over towards them. Rodney started playing with the device even before they set it down.

"Don't you think we should get that back to Atlantis so you can play with it in a more controlled environment?" asked John as he casually walked over.

"I just want to find out what it is. And besides, it seems stable enough." But just then sparks flew out and Rodney jumped back as he was shocked.

"If that's stable, I can't wait to see what unstable is." John was very surprised when Rodney didn't even bother to glare at him but continued to stare at his hand. "Okay, we're leaving. Teyla, Ronan, you guys carry that back so Rodney can play later. Rodney has a date with Carson that he can't miss."

"Date with Carson? When? I don't remember agreeing to a date," Rodney said as he started following John.

"Yes, you have a date with the good doctor as soon as we get back. He's going to poke and prod you with his little instruments and make sure that you are alright."

"I don't recall his instrument being little. And I still don't remember this date. It seems way to public," Rodney mumbled out.

When they were almost at the gate, Rodney just suddenly fell over. "Rodney!" John shouted as he hurried over to his friend. "Teyla, dial the gate! Tell them we need medical in the gate room!" He pulled Rodney's arm over his shoulder and dragged him the last few feet into the wormhole. Once on the other side, Carson took Rodney from him and helped him onto the waiting gurney.

"Can't he go off world without getting hurt?" the concerned doctor mumbled to himself.

"If he did that, I think I would start to get concerned about what had happened to the real Rodney McKay," John replied quietly. Carson looked up for a second and replied "Aye." before turning his full attention back to the man on the gurney.

It was a few seconds before he looked up a little confused and said, "I think he's just asleep. Aside from the slight burn on this finger tips, there is nothing wrong."

"He fell asleep twenty feet from the gate. He can just do that when he was fine the rest of the trip and surprisingly never complained," John stated.

"It would seem so," a slightly shocked Carson replied.

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Once we get him to the infirmary, I'll run more tests, but it looks like he just fell asleep." With that, the slightly confused and a little grateful medical staff went off to the infirmary with the apparently sleeping Dr. Mckay.

It was five hours later when Rodney woke up. Upon seeing John sitting by his bed, he quickly sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"What?"

"You fell asleep. Twenty feet from the gate."

"Why?"

"Well, when most people fall asleep, it is because they are tired."

"Thank you very much for that brilliant assessment. But I wasn't tired."

"Well, that's all we know. There is nothing wrong with you, besides that burn on your hand and some slightly elevated hormone levels, but according to the good doc, nothing to worry about."

"That's good news. But that…" Rodney trailed off as a thought occurred to him. "I didn't miss the date did I?"

"What?"

"You said I had a date with Carson when we got back. I still don't remember making it, but maybe he'll understand."

"Rodney…"

"Maybe I left a note in my computer so I wouldn't be late. Hopefully he'll understand. He will, won't he?" asked Rodney with a slight bit of desperation in his voice.

Just then, Carson walked up. "Oh good, you're awake."

Rodney jumped out of bed and crossed to the doctor. "Carson, I didn't miss it did I? I'm so sorry if I did, but I really don't remember us making a date for when I got back and I was in the infirmary, so can you please forgive me?"

Carson looked over at John who just shrugged. "Rodney, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Sheppard was saying that we had a date as soon as we got back. I'm really sorry that I didn't remember, but I'll make up for it!"

Carson again looked over at the Lt. Colonel this time with a raised eyebrow. "I was referring to him getting looked over by you since he got shocked."

"Ah."

Rodney, who had apparently not heard the explanation, was still looking in desperation at Carson. And then it seemed that he was going to try to make up for it right then and there for he grabbed the now stunned doctor and attached their lips with what seemed like a vacuum.

"Carson? Are you here? We figured out what…" Radek trailed off as he found the doctor. "I knew it!"

"Radek, everyone knew about them. I don't think they expect to see it however."

"But everyone one was wrong as of a week ago."

"What?"

"A week ago, they were not together."

John looked over at the two doctors who were still glued together. He looked away again as a hand wandered to a place he didn't want to think about it wandering to. "You have got to be kidding me."

"No. I was just as shocked as you."

A clearing of a throat made Radek and John turn as well as made Carson attempt to unsuction himself from a very turned on Canadian.

"I see Rodney is awake," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

"Aye," Carson replied followed by a moan, as Rodney was not attached to his neck. "Rodney, luv, you have company." There was an inaudible mumble to which Carson smiled and replied, "but we're not in your quarters, we're in the infirmary."

Rodney stopped and looked up. After looking around for a second, he looked back at Carson and asked, "Well, why are we in the infirmary?

"You don't remember?" asked Elizabeth.

"No, the last thing I remember is Teyla and Ronan appearing with the energy device. What happened?"

"You received a shock from it and fell asleep in front of the gate. Then you woke up, a few words were exchanged and then you attached yourself to the good doctor here," was John's cheerful response.

Carson blushed and Rodney still looked confused. "Why would I do that?" Carson looked up with a hurt look on his face, but before he could say anything or Rodney could explain, John replied, "You know, if you weren't still attached to the doc here, I might seriously wonder. But since your hand is still firmly placed on his ass…"

"That's not what I meant. Apparently everyone knows I love him, I was just wondering why I would show everyone in public? I don't do public displays of emotion." Before anyone could reply, Carson reached over and placed a chaste (even more so compared to the last kiss their witness's saw) kiss on his lover's lips. "Love you too."

"That is actually what I came here for," Radek interjected. "The device was used to make people a bit more amorous. It would give their body a shock and they would have a suggestion in their mind about the person they cared about the most and it wouldn't leave until they acted upon it."

"How did you find this out?" asked the stunned head of the science department.

"There was an instructional readout attached to it. It told us how it worked and what it did."

"So, this device shouldn't be controlling his mind anymore? Since he seems to have acted upon the suggestion," Elizabeth asked, a little concerned.

"No, he should have his normal thoughts now. No suggestions to jump Carson's bones."

Rodney blushed and stammered, "Uh, right. You know, I'm still not feeling all that well. I think the shock made me a little, uh, tired. I think I should take the rest of the day off."

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I was just about to suggest the same thing. Are you going to need help getting back to you quarters?" asked Carson.

"Yeah, I think so." They started towards the door, but were stopped by Elizabeth's question. "Are you sure all of your thoughts are your own?"

Rodney looked over at Carson. "Of course. It's the same thing I've been thinking off all week." Just before they reached the door, Rodney turned around and said, "Oh, and Radek, yes, I did tell him." He left the infirmary with his arm firmly around Carson and a huge smile on his face.

"Well, Kate now owes me dinner," Elizabeth said with a smile.

John and Radek looked at her in shock. "What? We had a bet that Rodney would never grab Carson's ass in front of anyone. She lost." Elizabeth then just walked out of the infirmary.

"Actually, now that she mentions that, when he ever find Ford, he owes me a day off."

"What did you two bet on?"

"If Rodney would ever take a day off," John replied with a smile. "I guess he just needed the right motavation."


End file.
